


The Vandal

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Countdown Week Prompts [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Countdown Week Day 5: Minor Characters<br/>This ties in to my Cops&Robbers AU.<br/>The story of how Nathanael became a courier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vandal

Nathanael stared at the wall in front of him, a can of spray paint in hand. He was a recently graduated art student whose art hadn't taken off. He'd tried graphic design, since he'd minored in that, but hadn't been able to find anything. The only income he had was from his job at the coffee shop he'd worked his way through college at. So he was expressing his frustration by spray-painting buildings.

"You do know vandalism is illegal, right?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Nathanael tensed and turned toward the voice. A woman who looked about his age was standing at the entrance to the alley. Her short, vividly pink hair was pulled into a pigtail on one side and left loose on the other. She wore in-line skates instead of shoes. He recognized her; she came in to the coffee shop every Monday. "Hey, aren't you that guy from the coffee shop?" Nathanael backed up a step. "Whoa, take it easy. I'm not going to turn you in or anything," she assured him. "I've seen the spray paint murals around here lately. Are they all yours?" Nathanael nodded hesitantly. "I'm Alix. I get coffee at the place you work sometimes."

"Nice to meet you, Alix," Nathanael replied. Alix studied him for a minute.

"That coffee shop probably doesn't pay you very well, does it?" Nathanael shook his head. "I know a way you can make extra money. I'm a courier; I can get you in touch with people who need messages or packages delivered around the city." Alix grinned. "You always remember my order. I bet you'd be a great courier." Nathanael hesitated; he wasn't sure he should accept her offer. "Come on, at least try it. Run a couple jobs with me. It's legal, as long as you aren't transporting stolen or illegal goods, and it pays really well."

"All right. I'll give it a try," he agreed after another minute of consideration. Alix beamed.

"Great! I'm on my way to a job right now; why don't you come with?" Nathanael agreed, and the two left the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! I managed to write something for my Cops&Robbers AU where Nathanael isn't sad, angry, or physically harmed!!!


End file.
